<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy by ganymedejam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238257">Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam'>ganymedejam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Bloodhound [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Mercy</p><p>“Mercy is the only kindness we can offer when we end life. I do not like taking life any other way. And the Gods do not give mortals permission to enjoy the suffering of others.”</p><p>Revenant gets annoyed with Bloodhound's merciful philosophy with killing. Much to his chagrin, Bloodhound throws the goading right back in the simulacrum's face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Bloodhound [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one briefly touches on my understanding of Bloodhound and their perspective on mercy when it comes to killing. Much of the rest of it is argumentative banter between them and Rev.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revenant stalked over to Bloodhound, who was preoccupied with a downed enemy. They carefully laid the enemy’s weapon over their chest and crossed the arms. Bloodhound raised their hand up and saluted their fallen foe, which made Revenant scoff.</p><p> </p><p>They looked up at Revenant, and rose to their feet. It was kind of irritating that Revenant couldn’t see their expression behind all the gear. He couldn’t even tell if they were mad since his sensors indicated that their heart rate didn’t seem to rise even a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk a lot about shedding blood and honoring gods blah blah but you don’t even <em> savor </em> the kills.” Revenant complained, sticking his face inappropriately close to Bloodhound’s as he clenched his hand into a fist. Bloodhound ignored them, sidestepping the simulacrum and walking onward.</p><p> </p><p>“Taking a life is enough to honor--to <em> savor </em>, as you say.” they said as they walked past.</p><p> </p><p>“To see them suffer. To see the last of their life fade from their eyes. There’s no thrill like it.” Revenant said, chasing it with a dark chuckle as they followed close behind his teammate.</p><p> </p><p>“If that is what you enjoy, that’s your choice.” Bloodhound replied, a vague hint of distaste in their tone. They stooped down to arrange the other fallen enemy’s body in the same fashion. “To take a life is an honor. To spoil that moment by increasing their fear and pain, and to have them claw desperately to their last moments gives them no mercy to ease their passing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spoiling the meat, eh? Why would your gods give a shit?” Revenant goaded Bloodhound, and they were sure that if the machine could sneer, he would definitely be flashing their teeth at them now.</p><p> </p><p>Bloodhound rose once again, crossing their arms and squaring their shoulders. “Life is a gift that very few of us have the luxury of living long for. You know that as well as I do.” They stepped up to the simulacrum, head held high, and anyone watching would think that Bloodhound was just as intimidating despite Revenant towering over half a foot over them.  “Mercy is the only kindness we can offer when we end life. I do not like taking life any other way. And the Gods do not give mortals permission to enjoy the suffering of others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I’m not mortal. And gods don't exist. There's nothing on the other side. That shit is just mommy and daddy telling you bedtime stories so you won't fear the inevitability of death and the damning entropy of everything.” Revenant replied, tilting his head as if to mock Bloodhound. “And that’s rich coming from someone that enjoys ‘<em>slatra</em>’, heh. Tell me you don’t enjoy it, <em>Hound dog</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bloodhound clicked their tongue in annoyance at him. They did not deign to argue about their beliefs with Revenant, knowing that they would be wasting their breath on such an endeavor. “Of course I enjoy the hunt. Very much so. That thrill is incomparable. Toeing the line between life and death. The assurance of who will live and who will die is boring. <em> Not </em> knowing who will come out on top is the most intoxicating part. You, on the other hand, enjoy knowing that you will always win. You will always be the killer.”</p><p>They paused, and there was a shadow of dark humor in their tone once they continued. “Until the day comes when you finally fall. And you won’t see that coming. You are still very much mortal. You just cheated your way to manufactured immortality.”</p><p> </p><p>A metallic ring sounded through the air as Revenant turned his hand into a razor-sharp edge, just barely digging the tip into Bloodhound’s throat. Bloodhound didn’t flinch, and Revenant growled in anger when his sensors <em> still </em> didn’t pick up any change in their heart rate. “I could tear you apart <em>right now</em> if I wanted to for running your mouth like that. Don’t <em>fucking</em> think I just allowed this to happen to me!” hissed Revenant, applying further pressure to their throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not reaping the fruits of it? Are you not always mocking the rest of us that are flesh and bone for merely existing, as you once had? Your body may be a machine, but your mind is as terrible as only humans are capable of being. Tell me, does it give you satisfaction to taunt me? To get me to question my faith? What purpose does that serve?”</p><p> </p><p>Revenant was quiet for far too long as his yellow eyes glowed dangerously. He retracted his hand and shoved Bloodhound hard out of the way. “I love watching ‘em break. Watching them look helpless as they realize that everything they think they know and believe becomes worthless in their last moments.”</p><p> </p><p>Bloodhound called after him, “Do you think you can break me? Is that what you’re after?”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me. I will savor that moment the most when I finally do, skinsuit. They all crumble, and you’re no exception.” he replied, turning his head to peer over his shoulder as he walked off.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that day will come. Or maybe it won’t. Maybe you’ll be dead at my feet and you’ll never get to taste that victory.”</p><p> </p><p>Revenant couldn’t tell if Bloodhound said that out of anger; they said it in such a matter-of-fact way and that pissed him off not knowing what they were really feeling at the moment. Still, he laughed at the audacity that he would die before Bloodhound would. “It’ll be a cold day in Hell when that happens, Hound.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear the deepest circle of Hell is the coldest.” Bloodhound replied with a chuckle. Ominous, as if they knew something that Revenant did not. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>